Old Meet New
by Izzygrace
Summary: One shot. What I think might happen if Sam comes back and still wants to date Mercedes  Fingures crossed . What will happen when he meets Mercedes's NEW boyfriend Shane? Tried my best to keep Shane in character but hard when I want SAMCEDES!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Hey ya'll. So I just saw a spoiler clip DON'T WORRY I WONT RUIN ANYTHING FOR YOU! But if you wanna see it message me and I will give you the link! So happy Sam is comin' back! I was so crushed he was off but he is back and this is what I hope happens when he meets Mercedes new boyfriend.**

**One shot. Sam coming back to glee (gLeek/Samcedes Squeal!) **

"**Old Meet New"**

Sam couldn't believe he was back in Lima. He had horrible memories of this place, but more that brought a smile to his face. He walked to his locker, and put his new textbooks safely inside and waited, just like he had planned. Finn and Rachel had caught him up on glee drama from the first part of the school year. How there were now two groups New Directions and the Trouble Tones. He met the new Irish kid and heard that Santana was fully out of the closet now. But most importantly he knew Mercedes had a new boyfriend.

Sam knew once he left she wouldn't stay single for long, 'Who wouldn't snatch her up?' He thought to himself. But the fact that she had a boyfriend didn't matter to him, he needed her back. What they had over the summer was so much more than anybody ever could have imagined.

The school bell rang and people flooded into the halls. Sam laughed at how little McKinley High had changed. The jocks still walked around with big slushies' in their hands waiting for easy prey, and the cheerios kept their hair flipping when they walked. But after a few minutes He heard that familiar laugh he loved so much.

When he looked down the hall he saw the dark chocolate teen that had stolen his heart over the summer. Her hair bounced lightly on her shoulders, and Sam couldn't help but admire the easy sway of her hips. Her cheetah print shirt was half covered by her black jacket that matched her fitting black jeans.

Her hand was attached to a bigger dark skinned man who didn't scare Sam in the slightest. 'I could take him.' He thought to himself, before he made eye contact with Mercedes.

She smiled widely at him and dropped her boyfriend's hand and ran over to him. She quickly threw her arms around Sam's neck and squealed in his ear "YOU'RE BACK?"

Sam laughed as he took in the feel of her in his arms again, and the caramel smell of her skin. "I'll always come back."

A loud cough came from behind Mercedes, pulling her quickly away from Sam, leaving him with a small empty feeling inside. "You must be Sam Evans? I'm Shane, Mercedes's boyfriend." He stuck his hand out for Sam to take.

Willingly Sam took it, and gave a firm hand shake, not wanting to be the first to let go. "Yeah, I'm Sam, Mercedes's old boyfriend."

Mercedes's smile was slowly fading as she could feel the tension starting to build in the hall. She quickly looked around, and saw nobody was watching them. 'Sam didn't still like her… did he? I mean I got over him…right?' she thought to herself. Mercedes thought she was over Sam Evans by her rapidly beating heart told her otherwise.

"What are you doing back Sammy?" She asked removing her boyfriend's hand from Sam's.

"Finn and Rachel needed me for a competitive edge at sectionals. Their worried about some new power house group here called the Trouble Tones. I told them with me on their side there is no need to worry. Plus…" Sam leaned in to whisper in Mercedes's ear "I hear their lead singer is some hot diva, with an attitude problem."

Mercedes smacked him on the arm and laughed loudly before looking at Shane who wasn't amused in the slightest. "You know I'm all types of Diva!"

"Oh I know." Sam said with a mischievous smile remembering back to this past summer, before the bell rang bringing him back to the present.

"Darn! I have to get to class. Are you two going to be ok?" she asked a little worried.

"Of course!" Sam said smiling at Shane.

"Yeah baby, we'll be fine." Mercedes gave him a small kiss on the cheek which made Sam's heart almost stop. Then she quickly walked down the hall.

As Sam's eyes were glued on Mercedes's backside, Shane coughed loudly gaining Sam's attention.

"So you and Mercedes had a summer fling?" Shane asked trying to stay nice for Mercedes's sake.

"It wasn't a fling. It was much more than that." Sam said glaring at the other man.

"Well whatever it was make sure it is buried, and stay away from my girl." Shane took a step closer to Sam.

Sam took a step closer to Shane "If I was you I would never let her out of my sight. 'Cause what 'Cedes and I had over the summer was, love. And I'm not letting her get away without a fight. I still love her, and I'll never stop, and I know she feels the same. So cherish her while you have to the time, 'cause soon she will be on my arm again; back where she belongs."

Sam walked away with a triumphant smile on his face, as he began to think of how he was going to win back Mercedes's heart. Little did he know, it was already done as Mercedes stood at the sinks in the bathroom "Darn that Sam Evans" She said with a small smile, putting her hand over her heart to try and calm it down.

HOPE YOU LOVED IT! Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee.

**Moonlight015: Merry Christmas! :D**

**So I based this off the trailer for "The proposal" episode 3x10. So excited! I'm not sure how we are going to make it till January 17! So lots of Fanfiction!:) This is part one of three so just sit tight and I'll upload the other parts PLEASE READ/REVIEW!**

**Synchronized Swimming is sexy right?**

Sam stood in the guest room of the Hummle-Hudson home looking at himself in the full length mirror. "You got this Evans. Just stick to the plan." Sam couldn't believe he was taking advice from Kurt, but he knew Mercedes best, and it couldn't hurt having her friend on his side.

"Sam?" Came Kurt accompanied by a knock. "Can we come in?"

"We?" Sam asked frantically putting on his cloths.

"Tina and I. Let us in! We have to go over the plan before school." Sam let them in after a minute, and they wasted no time running into the room and jumping onto his bed.

"First off" Tina said siting crisscrossed on the bed "Thanks for letting me join operation 'Get Samcedes Back'."

Sam stopped looking at himself in the mirror and turned slowly with a confused expression "What is a Samcedes?"

Kurt and Tina just laughed "You and Mercedes… Sam + Mercedes = Samcedes! Duh! Just like Mike and I are Tike and Kurt and Blaine are Klaine?"

"People named us Samcedes?" Sam said looking back in the mirror brushing his eyebrows with his figure; his soft pink lips spreading into a smile "I bet _Shane_ and Mercedes don't have a name."

Kurt and Tina looked at each other before Kurt spoke "Shanecedes."

"What?" Sam whined trying his best to keep his jealously in check.

"Their name is Shance-"

"I know what you said! You don't need to repeat it…" Sam turned around again after he was sure he looked his best for the school day. Leaning against the wall with his head aimed at the floor he whispered "Samcedes sounds better."

"Of course it does!" Tina exclaimed hitting Kurt with her elbow.

"Oh yeah, loads better." There was a silent awkward pause for just a moment before Sam brushed it off.

"So what is the plan Tirt?"Sam tried his best to hide his little laugh.

"What did you just… Oh I get it Tina+ Kurt…Funny Sam." Kurt didn't crack a smile and neither did Tina. "Now is not the time, funny boy. Our girl is getting ready for school as we speak-"

Sam's smile only grew when dirty little images of what Mercedes could be wearing, or lack of, started popped into his head.

"SAM!" Tina yelled, snapping Sam back into the room. "Focus lover boy! She is getting ready because her BOYFRIEND is picking her up!"

Sam's smile faded fast, he had almost forgotten Mercedes wasn't his anymore… But that was going to change if Kurt had a good plan…

"I know. So what is the plan?"

Tina and Kurt looked at each other and spoke as one voice "Swimming."

The room was quiet for a small time as Sam looked stunned… "Swimming? Why swimming?"

"Isn't it obvious? We know you've got abs almost like Mike's." Tina said "Mercedes told us all about them! That's how you're going to get her back!"

Sam blushed 'What else did she tell them?' "I see your point. Plus they're even better this year since I've been layin' off those damn Cool Ranch Doritos."

"That's great… But all you have to do is sign up and go to the practice during P.E. and the after school practice…we will take care of the rest." Kurt and Tina's faces wore a mischievous smile as they shared eye contact.

"Where do I sigh?"

**They arrive to school…**

Sam was confident walking into school today. He wore his blue flannel plaid shirt, which Mercedes liked, with a tight white V-neck underneath. His dark loose blue jeans hung just right on his butt, 'There is no way Mercedes won't notice me today.' He thought.

With his books in one hand and his gym bag slung over his shoulder he spotted her at her locker. Sam combed a hand through his hair and approached the dark skinned teen. But before he could get two steps Kurt and Tina linked his arms and pulled him away.

"What the crap guys?" Sam said as the two lead him to the locker room.

"Sign. Up. What part of 'we will take care of Mercedes' do you not understand. All you have to do is sign up for the Swim team." Kurt seemed extra flustered today so Sam just nodded and entered the locker room.

Walking over to his locker he tucked his gym bag inside and went to the sigh up wall posted on a side wall.

As Sam searched the teams he scanned through the titles "Basketball? No. Wrestling? No. Swimming? Oh yeah." Sam quickly picked up the pen and was about to write his name when his eyes were caught by the sigh up list next to it. "Synchronized Swimming?"

'_Would Mercedes like that?... Swimming… or Swimming while dancing? Mercedes does like my moves…' _Sam thought seriously rubbing his chin. '_Swimming is sexy. So is dancing… so the combination? Explosive! I'm doin' it.' _Sam smiled as he wrote his name under synchronized swimming. '_Oh yeah, I'm gonna win my woman back.'_

Sam's first class of the day was P.E.: elective. He was ready to get his 'Swim on'. Quickly he put on his swimming trunks and grabbed his towel and headed for the pool. He almost crapped in his pants when he saw what everybody was wearing.

"HEY YOU!" a dark skinned older woman yelled at Sam. Sam ran to her side.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You joining the swim team?"

"The synchronized swim team, yeah."

"Well then what are you wearing?"

Sam didn't want to wear those small underwear like suits. Mostly because he was scared he was going to show some definite nut-ige.

"Boy go into the supply closet and get the uniform, lose the shirt, and meet us back here."

Sam kept asking himself what he had gotten himself into, but then he remembered Swimming was Sexy, and Synchronized Swimming was Sexier, he knew this was going to win him his woman.

**Kurt and Tina…**

Back at Mercedes's locker Kurt and Tina locked arms with their friend "Hey beautiful! How is your morning?" Kurt asked brushing a curl out of Mercedes's face.

"It's good Kurt. You seem happy today." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Tina chimed in. "I mean we are all back in New Directions, we haven't had any glee drama in a few weeks… and Sam is back."

Mercedes stopped their walking realizing that they were headed to the pool, instead of her Calculus class "Yeah it is, we're all back together. But my class is that wa-"

"And Sam?" Kurt cut in.

"What about him?" Mercedes began to shift uncomfortable, 'Did the hall just get hotter' she thought.

Kurt looked at his friend "Mercedes I know you're not over him! At lunch we are having a girls time, just you, Tina, and me."

"I have to meet Shane."

"No you don't you eat with him all the time. Tina isn't going to eat with Mike, I'm not gonna eat with my beautiful Blaine, and you're not going to eat with Shane. We haven't just hung out in so long!" Kurt whined.

"Fine. But I have to get to class. I'll see ya'll later." Mercedes turned and walked away leaving Kurt and Tina smiling. Phase one complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last part hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: still dont own glee!**

Sam's class went amazing. Apparently he was a natural. Of course it wasn't Sam's type of sport, but if it helped him win Mercedes back he would do it for the rest of his life.

The coldness of the locker room and his damp hair was not a good combination so he reached into his locker and pulled out his leather jacket. He quickly pulled it on, combed out his hair and draped his red towel over his shoulders before he grabbed his books and headed out.

Right when he left the room he bumped into Finn. "Hey dude, guess what." He said

Finn was a little caught off guard but greeted his friend "What?"

"I just joined Synchronized swimming." He could barely contain his excitement.

"SHHH!" Finn whispered angrily

"What?"

"Why would you join synchronized swimming?" Finn hissed quietly.

"Swimming is sexy." Sam said confused.

"Not if it's synchronized!" Finn whispered angrily before walking away leaving a very confused Sam.

'Why wouldn't synchronized swimming be sexy?' But Sam didn't have much time to think about his answer before he got hit in the face with an ice cold red slushy.

"HaHa Synchronized swimming? OH HOW THE MIGHT HAVE FALLEN!" Yelled the group of boys.

Sam couldn't focus on what they were saying because of the slushy to his face, but he knew it was mean, by the people's laughter all around him.

Sam could hear two sets of running feet coming towards him, and was relieved when he found out it was Tina and Kurt.

The two led him to the girl's bathroom, and brought him paper towels to clean himself off.

"What happened Sam?" Kurt asked softly.

"Swimming… well synchronized swimming…"

'WHAT? Kurt and Tina yelled

"What I thought it was sexy! Dancing while swimming… I thought it couldn't go wrong…" Sam ran his hair under the warm faucet water when the bather door opened and there was a gasp.

'Please say that's not her!' Sam thought.

"What the hell happened?" Came the voice of Miss Mercedes Jones.

"Sam got hit with a slushy." Tina said.

Mercedes walked over to Sam and pulled his face gently from the water to search him for any signs of physical harm. When she was sure there were none she spoke "What happened Sammy?"

Kurt cut in "Some of the football guys found out that Sam bleached his hair…"

"OH HELL TO THE NO! WHICH ONES?" Mercedes asked angrily "WHICH ONES? I'M GONNA POUND THEM IN!" Mercedes headed for the door, when Sam pulled her back by the waist with a small laugh.

"Cedes, I'm fine. I promise." Sam said brushing the same curl that always fell when Mercedes got mad.

Sam couldn't help but gaze down at her. It had been so long since they had been so close. Since Sam had looked deep into her eyes while she looked back into his. Since Sam had put his hand on her waist and held her close to him.

Mercedes wanted to live forever in Sam's arms. But as she felt herself beginning to lean up towards those pink lips she quickly pulled away and ran from the room, leaving Sam with an ach in his heart.

"I miss her so much." Sam whined.

"She misses you too. You can tell she has it bad. Don't worry Sam we will talk to her during lunch. Promise." Tina said putting a hand on his shoulder, and offering him a small sad smile.

When Lunch finally came Sam sat with Finn and Rachel which was a huge mistake. Rachel the whole time had not stopped talking about wanting to sing a song from grease. She had made the plan that she would be Sandy, and Finn could be Danny.

But Sam pushed it all out one ear, as he gazed longingly at a table not far from his own. Mercedes sat eating lunch with Shane. He was talking as Mercedes pushed a tot around with her fork. Sam had never seen her leave a tater tot on her plate before. They were her favorite food.

He couldn't take this anymore. "Hey I'll see you guys later." Sam said as he grabbed his lunch and walked out of the lunch room.

Mercedes could not get Sam out of her mind; no matter how hard she tried. 'You're with Shane now. He loves you. You love him. Sam will move on…Sam…Sam' she thought dreamily. 'NO!' she said snapping herself out of it. 'He looked so sad today… One of my kisses would have made him feel better… I should have kissed him… WAIT N-'Mercedes thoughts were interrupted by Kurt and Tina, ready for their girl lunch, and Mercedes could not have been happier for the distraction.

Kurt and Tina lead Mercedes to the choir room with their lunches in hand. Tina and Kurt sat on the piano bench while Mercedes brought over a chair to sit next them.

"So… Sam…"Kurt said.

"What about him?" Mercedes wished she could go two seconds without thinking about him, or having Kurt or Tina ask about him.

"When you came into that bathroom today, and you went into protective girlfriend mode… what was that all about?" Tina asked.

"It wasn't a protective girlfriend mode… IT was nothing… I'm with Shane! Sam is just a friend… he is just my friend…nothing more…" Mercedes voice got quieter and quieter.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her "Is that really true? Because it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that, but it ain't working!"

Mercedes stood up and began to pace. "What do you want me to say Kurt? What? That, I shouldn't be with Shane? That, ever since he came back all I've wanted to do is kiss him senseless like we did all summer? That, I still love him like crazy? Or Do you want me to tell you that my heart breaks every time I see him, and know that he isn't mine anymore?" Mercedes chest was heaving up and down as tears ran down her cheeks.

Kurt and Tina both rushed to her and engulfed her in a tight hug. "What am I going to do guys?"

"You have to tell Shane… You have to tell Sam." Kurt was always right, but Mercedes was dreading those conversations.

School was out and Mercedes knew she had to come clean to Sam. After her talk with Kurt and Tina she had found Shane and broken the news to him. He didn't listen and just walked away from her. But Mercedes knew that once she was with Sam, Shane would get the picture if he didn't already.

As she slowly walked to her locker she saw Sam leaning up against it waiting and looking for her. When he finally saw her, Mercedes's heart skipped a beat when she realized that huge dorky smile was just for her.

"Hey beautiful." Sam said as Mercedes opened her locker. This time she didn't try and hide the large smile that graced her face. Sam had missed that smile so much.

"Hey hot stuff." She said back to him, without making eye contact.

Sam's smile only grew; this was his Mercedes "Did you just call me hot?" He asked innocently.

Mercedes closed her locker and leaned against it facing Sam "Maybe… But maybe not…"

"Mercedes Olivia Jones you answer me or I'm going to have to call your mother. If you don't remember Mrs. Jones loves me…" Sam wiggled his eye brows which made Mercedes laugh before gaining her composure.

"If you tell on me I'll tell on you Mr. White Chocolate. If you don't remember your whole family loves me!" They both laughed "By the way what was with that stage name?"

Sam's face began to blush a deep red which only made Mercedes more excited to hear the explanation, "you don't rememb-"

"Boy just tell me!"

"Well remember when we went to the lake?"

It was Mercedes's turn to blush now "Yeah." She said quietly.

"Well remember when I said my favorite kind of chocolate would always be dark?" Sam took a step closer to her as his eyes became deep with desire.

"Yeah." Mercedes said even quieter.

"And you called me your white chocolate?" Sam took another step towards her so she was pinned against her locker.

With a big gulp Mercedes mouth moved but words didn't come out "Yeah." She tried to say.

"Well I always want to be your white chocolate. And when I we moved I needed a way to keep you near me at work so I wouldn't get depressed. So every time they called me out by that name I remembered our… fun… at the lake. And how I'm your white chocolate."

Mercedes knew she was a goner. Sam had her wrapped around his figure, and she had him. She had forgotten how much she loved the man standing in front of her, how much she missed his deep voice, his musky smell, and his deep green eyes. "Sam I need to tell you someth-" Mercedes felt a large hand wrap around her upper arm, as she was being dragged away from Sam.

"Hey let her go Shane!" Sam yelled chasing after us.

"I need to talk to her." He said still walking.

"Shane let go of me." Mercedes said angrily, and Shane listened instantly. "Sam I'm fine. I'll see you before later ok?"

Sam didn't take his eyes off of Shane "Are you sure Mercy?"

"I'm positive."

Sam looked down at his watch and cursed in his mind "Crap I'm gonna be close."

"Close to what?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"For practice. I'll see you later, call me if you need anything."

Mercedes didn't understand what practice Sam was talking about but she knew she would find out later so she turned her attentions back to Shane. "What do you want?"

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever love me?" He asked sadly.

Mercedes sighed "Of course I did, but what Sam and I have is… well it's… it's just special…"

"Will he be good to you?"

"Yes." Mercedes smiled softly.

"Promise?" He said looking down at her.

"I promise, and if he isn't I swear I will call you up to beat him senseless."

Shane smiled a bit, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, but he only got a few steps before turning back around "Can you two do one thing for me?"

"Anything"

"Can you try not to make out in front of me for a while?" Mercedes's heart broke for him, but she knew Shane was tough, and he would get over her eventually.

"I promise."


End file.
